This invention concerns a clutch driven plate.
A clutch in which the driven plate may be used may be, for example, a clutch of a motor vehicle in which drive from the engine is transmitted to the road wheels via a transmission including the clutch.
The clutch may be a diaphragm spring clutch.
An object of the invention is to provide a clutch driven plate of a construction which may have relatively few component parts and which may be relatively easy to make, and may allow a reduction of manufacturing costs.